Forget to Cry
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Sequel to 'Remember to Smile'. Sue dwells on the fact that Reed still doesn't know that she is pregnant. While he is in Paris and she is 7 months pregnant, will she ever tell him? Johnny finds out why she never told him yet and persuades her to tell Reed.


**Hey, this is the sequel to Remember to Smile. I hope you like this one too! Plz review!**

Forget to Cry

As she trailed the raindrops presently tapping on her window, she waited for it to stop. Just like she wanted time to stop. However, she also wanted time to stop and go in reverse. She wanted to go back into the past where she knows that her husband would actually know of her situation. She wished deeply that she had told him right before he left for Paris with Ben for a year long mission of finding criminals that the government were worried about. That left her, Johnny, Franklin, Frankie, and Alicia in the Baxter Building, and a significant other was introduced in the group.

Susan Richards looked down at her stomach and sighed at the slightly large bump present there. Yes, as many might have guessed, Susan Richards was pregnant with a second child. Not just any child, a girl. A girl that Susan Richards was supposed to have two years ago but it died when she had a miscarriage. With no doubt, she was happy that she was going to have a chance at a baby girl, but she worried. She sighed as she leant towards the window and smoothed her son's, Franklin, hair as he was sleeping on her lap.

She wanted to tell someone of her troubles, but would it really matter. She felt as if she couldn't talk to anyone of her situation because she felt no one would understand. As she sighed deeply, she was going to put her five-year-old son into his bedroom. However, she was halted in her action when she heard a slight chuckle in her bedroom's doorway. Looking up, she straightened her back and smiled at who was in the door.

She turned her back to her baby brother as she was picking up Franklin, "What are you doing here?"

Johnny rolled his eyes as he walked over to his elder sister and his nephew. "What do you think? Frankie won't leave me alone. She wants me to take Rosemary to the doctor's because she's sick."

Susan rapidly turned around, "What do you mean sick? Mary's not serious, is she?"

Johnny shook his head, "Just a cold. Besides, Frankie's got nothing to do, so I just told her to take Mary."

Sighing in relief, Susan carefully picked up Franklin and went out of the room with her brother following her.

"Are you okay, Sue?" Johnny asked as they walked in the hallway together.

Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think? I'm asking you of how you are feeling of not telling Reed about the little girl inside _there_." Johnny stressed the word there when he pointed to her large belly.

"How did you know that…" Susan trailed off once she felt Franklin awakening.

"How do I know that? Sue, it's as clear as day. I know how you feel of not telling Reed about your girl!" Johnny finished his statement with a shout which made Franklin scowl.

Sue tried to calm her son down, but it wouldn't work. She glared at Johnny and tried to hurry to Franklin's room. As she was there, she saw Alicia coming. Sighing in relief, she told her son, "Franklin honey, do you want to play with Aunt Alicia?"

Franklin bounced up and grinned when he saw Alicia. Alicia just jumped up in surprise and raised an eyebrow at Sue's jumpy behaviour. Sue mouthed, 'I'll explain later.' She gave Franklin to his 'Aunt Ali' and left those two to bond. She turned back and grabbed Johnny by the arm and pushed him into her bedroom.

"How do you know?" Susan demanded once again.

Johnny simply rolled his eyes and said, "What are you scared of telling him? It's not like he's gonna kill you because you're pregnant."

Sue glared, "You don't know anything."

"Yes I do. I know that you fake telling Reed about the progress of your girl on the phone. I know how you fake being happy around us and telling us that Reed is so happy. I know that you found out you were pregnant even before Reed left for Paris with Benjie." Johnny finished with a triumphant look when he saw Sue's astonished expression.

"You don't know anything." Sue remained persistent with her answer. Johnny waited for a few minutes but when Sue remained quiet, he let out a growl.

"Why don't you just tell Reed,_ your husband,_ that you are SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT?" Sue looked at her brother in shock. She had never seen him in such a temper since the day she left the Baxter Building for a year.

As well, she remembered the shocked look on Reed's face when she told him that she left him because she had a miscarriage. Her husband had never been mad that she had a miscarriage but he was definitely disappointed that Susan never even told him that she was pregnant in the first place. She didn't want that mistake to happen again, but it did.

"I can't, Johnny." Susan replied with a straight answer, which made Johnny tick off once again.

"Why?" Johnny asked with much effort.

"Because…" she turned her face away from Johnny and looked out the rainy window, "I'm scared that this baby will die from the cosmic radiation and I don't want to see Reed's face if it did."

Johnny looked at her sister in perplexity. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I don't want him to take in the fact that our daughter died _again_ just because of his mistakes. He won't ever be able to forgive himself. That is the only reason why I want to tell him after the girl is born. If she does…" she hesitated at the word but continued when she looked at her bump, "die, I won't have to tell Reed."

Johnny looked at his sister in sympathy. He had always thought that she didn't want to tell Reed because she was too scared. But when he heard the real truth behind her hesitation, he understood perfectly. He walked up to her sister and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around at the touch and instantly fell into her brother's arms. She sobbed into his chest, "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Johnny tore his sister from the embrace and looked into her crystal clear cerulean eyes. "Why don't you phone Reed now?"

Sue looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you nuts? He'll…" She stopped talking when Johnny took the phone receiver and dialled the number.

Sue hesitatingly took the receiver into her hand and held it to her ear. She looked at her brother who motioned her to talk. Once Sue heard, "Hello?" from the other end of the line, Johnny left the room.

"Umm…hey, Reed." She felt her husband leap with joy at the sound of her voice.

"Hello Susan. Are you okay? How's Franklin?" he asked with deep concern. She smiled at her husband's concern and knew that it was the right time to tell.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm fine and Franklin's fine. But I want to tell you something."

"What's wrong, Susan?" Sue took another deep breath.

"I'm…pregnant."

There was silence on the other line for what seemed like eternity. However before she knew it, Reed exclaimed, "Really? I'm so happy, Susan. How many weeks are you?" Susan looked at the phone in surprise. How many weeks was she? She figured that Reed forgot that she had seen him in seven months and that she couldn't be weeks pregnant.

She took another deep breath, "Seven months."

Silence. "What do you mean seven months? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm sorry, I was just scared."

"Scared of what?"

Sue cringed at the edginess of his voice, "Scared that if she dies that you might blame yourself. I wanted to tell you after she was born so you didn't have to kill yourself knowing that your daughter died because it was your fault."

It took a few minutes for Reed to digest this information. What he said next was what lightened Sue, "She? Is our child a girl?"

Sue sighed in relief, "Yes."

Reed replied, "Well, I'll be there in a few weeks so don't worry. I'll be there for you."

"Few weeks, but I thought…"

"I figure if Frankie goes with Ben, those two could crack the mystery. All that matters is that you need me."

Susan relaxed, "Thank you Reed."

"Your welcome…" Reed stopped when shouting was heard in the distance. He said something and then his attention was back to the phone. "Ben needs me. I've got to go, but tell Franklin I said hi and be careful, Sue."

Sue smiled and beamed brightly, "I will, bye."

"Bye." Reed was the one who put down the receiver first. When Susan did, she sighed against the window and her worries flew away like the rain did. She knew that she would never have to cry again as long as she knew her family would be there for her all the way, and for that realization, she was happy.

**Like it? I hope you do. Please review. And oh, I started a new chapter story called Time to Start Again. Plz review that too. And oh, I have a question. Would you guys read a story if Johnny finds out that he has diabetes? I think many of you would, but I was just asking. I should have that up in a couple of days. **

**Until then…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
